


Norua

by Nathy_Marisson



Series: Somos el Ave Fénix [2]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional dependence, Kidnapping, Luzplay, Luzplay week, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Toxic Luzplay, toxic relation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: 2.	Primer encuentro / Despedida; Norua."La cadena que antes le sostenía al demonio cayó contra el suelo de roca. Las llamas de aquella sala amenazaron con apagarse tras la pérdida de su guardián y Luzu solo sonrió"
Relationships: AuronPlay/LuzuGames
Series: Somos el Ave Fénix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923484
Kudos: 4





	Norua

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Dependencia emocional | Toxic!Luzuplay | Amor unilateral | Secuestro. 
> 
> Aclaraciones: Recuerden el evento del infierno, cuando se pelean contra sus contra partes demonios.

Recuerda perfectamente el primer momento en que le vio y como eso le recordó al día en que fue a saludar a su Auroncito. Días bastante lejanos ya, detalles que aún recuerda con cariño a pesar de todos los obstáculos que pasaron.

Le ayudó con cada cosa que pudo, le explico cada duda, le dio cada material que pidió. Ver su rostro confundido con los retos de ese pueblo ofrecía y que la primera persona a la que le pidiera consejos fuera Luzu le hacían sentirse útil, necesitado.

Es por eso que la ausencia de Auron la sentía tan personal, tan dolorosa.

Tal vez por eso luego de decapitar a aquel demonio con su apariencia, con su espada ensangrentada y las pocas heridas provocadas por la lucha, luego de descubrir una pequeña puerta a la habitación de al lado, cuando encontró amarrado con una cadena a el demonio que representaba a Auron fue que de golpe le llegaron tantos recuerdos del psicólogo.

Fue como tenerlo de nuevo frente a él, aunque su apariencia fuera notablemente diferentes, había rasgos en común, el cabello, un poco la ropa, la forma en que trataba de arrasarse por el suelo para alejarse pero la cadena en su pie se lo impedía.

Luzu la pisó como advertencia para que dejara de moverse.

El demonio le miró, apenas si podía descifrar la mezcla de emociones que había en aquel par de ojos ámbares brillantes y afilados. Pero sabe que ahí predomina el miedo.

—Tranquilo, no te haré daño —susurra con una voz inexplicablemente suave, como una nana a un niño perdido en un parque —, sólo quiero verte, ¿Me dejas?

El demonio gruñe, pero ver la sangre en la armadura del hombre y la cabeza de su compañero en una de sus manos, aunque la oculte un poco detrás de su cuerpo, le provoca terror. Su mirada, su puta mirada es fría e insensible a pesar de la sonrisa que hay en su rostro, y por el mismísimo lucifer, le recorre un frio enorme cada que esos ojos se posan sobre él.

Y trato de responderle, satanás sabe que si, pero nada salió de sus labios, la cadena que lo sostiene al suelo es tirada lentamente por parte del _héroe_ de Karmaland. Puede oler desde esa distancia que poco a poco se acorta como la corrupción del alma de aquel humano le consumía casi por completo.

Por eso su versión demonio no tuvo oportunidad con él.

Por eso ahora le tiene miedo.

—¿Por qué estas encadenado? ¿Fue Uzul?

El demonio asiente, buscando con la mirada alguna forma de escapar del héroe. Está seguro que no saldrá vivo de aquí, no si sigue dejando que él se le acerque.

—Es una pena, no deberían tratarse así… Te pareces tanto a mi Auroncito —lo último sale en un murmullo que le hiela la sangre.

Puede sentir como el resto de sus compañeros van cayendo, poco a poco las fuertes presencias de los 8 demonios se desvanecen en cosa de segundos uno tras del otro.

Eran los héroes de Karmaland después de todo.

—Oye, te vas a venir conmigo.

—¿Cómo?

Luzu recuerda perfectamente la última vez que vio a Auron, todas las noches lo revive, le extraña. Pero su corazón está cansado de esperar su regreso, sobre todo cuando nada es seguro.

Y con Norua delante de él, sin ofrecer pelea, solo ganas de huir, Luzu podía despedirse de ese vacío en su corazón, del recuerdo constante de la ausencia de Auron y la añoranza por verle algún día en su puerta.

El primer recuerdo que tiene con Auron, de cuando le conoció por primera vez frente a su intento de casa lo guarda con cariño, el ultimo recuerdo que sonó más a una despedida entre ambos, un “Te extraño” mutuo y fue todo.

Pero ahora no tiene que pensar en eso, tira de la cadena desequilibrando al demonio, esquiva un zarpazo a su derecha y luego de golpear un costado de su cuerpo dejando sin aire con la parte sin filo de la espada saca una de las redes, donde suele guardar a su querido chocobo y le mete.

La cadena que antes le sostenía al demonio cayó contra el suelo de roca. Las llamas de aquella sala amenazaron con apagarse tras la pérdida de su guardián y Luzu solo sonrió.

Ahora solo debe volver con sus compañeros y terminar la misión que le han encomendado.


End file.
